


The Fighters Aren't Alright

by Quangel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poe is a mother for sure, care taking, domestic life, intense friendship, is the best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quangel/pseuds/Quangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't at all worried for the condition of his best friend.<br/>Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighters Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> When you get late night feels and decide to write, this is what happens.

_’Small steps Poe, small steps’_ that’s what rumbled around Poe’s head as he approached the med bay. He shouldn’t have been so fucking scared of what was to come, but in all honesty he couldn't help it. The last time he’d seen Finn, neither of them were absolutely sure whether either would actually return. 

Starkiller Base had very much surprised him - too big to not take seriously and so he was unable to fully utilize his skill of making everything intimidating seem like a speck of harmless dust. His brain had frozen over to contain just a single immovable thought; Survive. Not because of himself, but for something - someone - else. Thanks to his for his training, he was capable of sticking around to seal the deal, turning the planet into a mere supernova instead of letting it remain a deadly oversized blaster. 

When he landed back on the Resistance base, the instant he was out of his ship all he could hear was whispers of the ’new rebel fighter who’d gotten badly injured, ya know, the one who’s with the girl all the time’. Poe made it his mission to do whatever it required for him to find the ex-trooper. It took him a mere few seconds. The ill tempered wookie was carrying him to a waiting emergency vehicle, ready to transport him to the med bay. He made sure to latch on to the edge of the vehicle, rushing towards the doors, all the while hoping that the people in their way would just _move_. 

Once Finn was deposited safely on the inside Poe was ready to collapse. Before that could happen he noticed a very out of breath Rey. He strode up to her, demanding she tell him what the fuck happened - he later admitted to himself that his nerves had taken the best of him, causing him to be so vicious. Rey was unfazed, just adjusting the position of her right eyebrow, before answering 

”I tried, I really tried but he got the upper hand. And of course Finn decided it was his responsibility to take Kylo on. He ended up with a sliced and burned back.” Though Rey seemed calm enough, all of the color drained from Poe’s face that instant. 

”Shitshitshitshit” was the only appropriate response he could think of at the moment, while fisting his hair. 

”Poe, please don’t do this to yourself. I can’t stay here to look after your hysterical ass.” Rey had grabbed him by his upper arms. 

She proceeded to drag him inside the bay, nose wrinkling slightly at the pungent smell of disinfectant and blood. ”I need you to do something for me.” Poe looked at her realizing what she was about to say was most likely worth listening to. 

”I’ll do whatever you need me to, I just need to be there with him right now…” 

”Hey that’s exactly what I need you to do. When he wakes up make sure he’ll be okay.” Rey cut him off before he could escape from her, but was unable to look him in the eye, feeling very disappointed she couldn’t be there for the first real friend she’d ever had. 

”Don’t worry Rey, I’ll be there and I promise to tell him you were concerned and looked after him.” She tightly wrapped her arms around Poe and he swore once more that he’d take care of Finn. Removing her excruciating grip, she adjusted her bag slung on her shoulder and grinned before taking off. Poe turned around and headed for the more private quarters, paying no mind  to the ice cold fear in his veins.

————————————————————————————————————————

 

Running was good, very good, staying put was bad, extremely bad. The darkness was overwhelming and easily caught up, so moving at all times was the best idea. It had been like this for Finn since the unexplainable event that’d left him in the dark. It was what he could only assume to be days before something changed. His lungs were burning as he ran aimlessly in the dark for the umpteenth time, when it happened. 

There was a tiny flicker of light in the distance, and if he wouldn’t have been staring at the exact spot where it came to be, he’d have missed it. This flickering went on for a while, him sometimes missing the extraordinary event and sometimes focusing solely on running towards them as they appeared. It wasn’t until later that he started hearing the sounds and then suddenly there was the strangely familiar shape that popped up with them. 

I n his final moments, he finally got his shit together and realized it was Poe. He shouted his name once and everything went quiet. The last thing he saw - or more like felt - was Kylo’s three rodded saber buzzing next to his ear. Then he was able to open his eyes.

** ———————————————————————————————————————— **

 

As Finn’s eyes opened, Poe was clutching his hand so hard he was sure there was no longer any circulation in it whatsoever. He let out a tiny grunt noticing that the other man had hoisted himself off the chair next to the bed, and now hovered over Finn’s face. ”Hey buddy, you’re awake. I knew you’d wake up sooner or later, but you sure know how to make a brother wait,” Poe was chuckling lowly.

”It’s good to see you too Poe,” was all Finn managed to croak out, before having a horrendous coughing spell. There was a water glass brought onto his lips in a matter of seconds and an angry looking nurse threw a disapproving glare at Poe from the doorway before hurrying away. He tried to sit up then, feeling strange because of the stiffness of his bones and the fatigue, but failed as an orange clad arm was draped over his chest. 

”Nu-uh boyo, there’s no way in hell I’ll let you stress yourself before it’s one hundred and ten percent sure you aren’t gonna go all lights out on me,” Poe was trying to sound very lighthearted, only to come off as mildly terrified. He’d only just gotten his friend back and wasn’t about to lose him again. 

Finn looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting nothing more than to get up and bring himself up to speed with everything. He quickly blew a raspberry and sunk further underneath the hospital-issue covers in total defeat.  The angry nurse returned only to inform the two that Finn should be able to transition from the med bay by tomorrow morning.  This sparked up a fight between her and the rebel pilot, because apparently ’that is not possible since I am going to be on a scouting mission and will not let him go anywhere alone DO YOU HEAR ME I MADE A PROMISE’ and some such.

In the end Poe was promised the opportunity to move Finn to his quarters which made him happy and the nurse satisfied. Though it took Poe only around five minutes to locate the nearest gurney, roll Finn on it despite his groggy protests - ”I can walk man dammit, trust me I’m sure, for fuck’s sake Poe _are you serious_ ” - and to glide him out of the med bay.

————————————————————————————————————————

Poe’s quarters were okay. Parts of his living area were kind of rundown because of the lack him cleaning and fixing. Finn couldn’t have been happier. When the other one wasn’t looking he hopped off the gurney ”striding” to the couch located on the far wall of the main room. He didn’t even feel that dizzy, so all was well. Poe of course cursed up a storm. It was making Finn angry he wasn't able to speak intelligently, and just looked at Poe with a slight pouty face. His voice would return eventually, or that's what the nurse kept on insisting. 

For now the ex-stormtrooper would listen to the rebel pilot’s constant string of verbalized thoughts. Finn became accustomed to it in a matter of hours. After a couple of days of sitting or laying on the couch and sleeping in the second bed in the separate bedroom, he was finally let out. Poe realized he couldn’t shelter him forever and started introducing Finn to the small unnoticeable nooks and crannies of the Resistance base and its varied inhabitants. Poe would wheel him to anywhere he wanted and whenever there was a need for the pilot, he’d make sure that there was always someone who would attend to Finn. 

At night both of them had become familiar with the sleepy noises they made. When Poe left for one of his not so short expedition missions, Finn was sure he’d lose his damn mind. It wasn’t until the fourth night alone - more or less since his nightmares were frequently visited by stormtroopers, Ren knights and a sobbing Rey - he was certain that there was no way he’d sleep that night. 

He awkwardly ran to the hallway just outside their home and continued down to the ladder at the end of it. Opening the hatch at the top he managed to plant his behind on the metal covered roof and breathed in deep. The sun was rising on D’Qar making everything on the surface of the planet bathe in its golden rays. Finn soaked it all in trying to remove the cold and dark feeling Starkiller Base had left in him. It didn’t take long at all for him to fall asleep, the metallic roof being comfortable enough.

When he woke up from his deep slumber a couple of X-wings flew over him, the other one painted black. Poe was home. Finn didn’t even notice just how much better he felt knowing that his best friend was back in base, safe and possibly unharmed. Poe was unknowingly becoming the one constant in his life, and being honest, he didn't mind one bit. It was the pilot who’d given Finn his name - FN-2378 wasn’t exactly something unique or personal - and flown the both of them the hell away from everything to do with the First Order. 

Now Poe was speed walking towards the living quarters, having skipped the end briefing, and spotted Finn right before reaching the front doors. ”I knew you’d something like this,” he laughed. ”How long have you been there?”

”You know what, I’m not sure. Been waiting for some high quality company to be absolutely honest.” Finn was smirking, happy that Poe wasn’t going to kick his ass with a plethora of angry words.

”Well, you’re in luck man. I’ll be right there,” he disappeared through the doors in a flash. He appeared just as quickly, pushing through the hatch to take a seat next to Finn. It was a rare occasion, both of them absolutely silent, dressed in casual clothing instead of uniforms. ’This is good, very good’ Finn thought as a warm and light feeling spread through him. This he could get used to.


End file.
